


We're Halfway There

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie needs a concert companion. Enter Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> gorengal on livejournal requested Mike and Connie at a Bon Jovi concert.

“You’re acting like I asked you to watch me get my teeth drilled at the dentist.”

“Connie, it’s not that. It’s just that I don’t know that many of their songs,” Mike groused.

Connie sighed, and turned to face Mike. “I asked you because the person I was going to go with cancelled on me at the last minute. Besides, they’re great seats.”

Mike looked around, taking in their proximity to the stage, and their surrounding concert goers before he sighed in resignation. “All right. Fine.”

Connie beamed, and patted his hand. “You’ll enjoy yourself. Trust me.”

“I better.” Mike didn’t get a chance to say anything else, before the lights dimmed and anything he wanted, or needed to say was drowned out by the raucous cheering around him. 

_“Whoa … we’re halfway there …”_

Connie chuckled, as her and Mike left the arena. Mike was clutching a white plastic bag with the words _Bon Jovi_ printed across the front. Connie laughed as Mike continued singing. 

“Now, what was that you were saying about not enjoying yourself?” Connie asked, as she looped her arm through Mike's. 

Mike’s cheeks pinked. “Not another word, Connie.”


End file.
